Tell the Truth or Do the Dare
by YugiohFreak54
Summary: This is a Re-post of my cousin's story which was inspired by Ookami Bakura. What happens when six students are snowed in at the red dorm and guests keep coming? Read to find out! Contains OOC and is slightly AU.
1. Snowed In!

This is a re-post of my 5-year-old cousin's story. I don't own it, I'm just posting it prior to his death wishes. Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or anything related nor do I own the plot. God rest Nathaniel Fredrick Sweet, b.2000-d.2005. may he see this posting and be happy.

Heavy snow had fallen overnight at Dual Academy and by morning five feet of the stuff was on the ground. Jaden and Syrus had held a sleepover in their room the night before and when they saw the E-mail plus the snow, they were excited.

"YAHOO!" Jaden and Syrus shouted in unison.

"Huh? What? All right, slackers, what are you cheering about?" Chazz asked angry and groggy.

"There's no school today, Chazz, due to the snowstorm outside." Jaden said with his eyes shining

"Really? Great, now I won't have to spend the day with you losers in the Slifer red dorm or in class." Chazz said as he got out of bed and walked to the door.

As soon as he opened it, though, a big pile of snow crashes in on him.

"YAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Chazz shouted surprised.

Chazz's shout of surprise woke everyone else up in a hurry.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!?! IS IT ANOTHER ATTACK BY SARTIOUS?!?!" Alexis shouted hysterical.

"It must be the shadow riders again." Bastion said with a stony face.

"No, its just Chazz yelling because a big pile of snow fell on him." Syrus said as he pointed to the door.

­­Alexis and Bastion look at one another and then toward the door. Sure enough there in the pile of snow was a raven colored clump of hair spot. Alexis starts to laugh as Chazz digs himself out of the pile.

"Oh man, Chazz. You look like a big abdominal snowman like that." Alexis said laughing her head off.

"Very funny, Rhodes. You're a regular laugh riot. You should be a comedian." Chazz said sarcastically as he wiped snow from his hair.

"I say, Chazz. What made you want to go out in a snowstorm of this magnitude? Do you have a death wish of some sort?" Bastion asked the raven duelist.

"I was trying to see if it was really deep so that if we had to go out there we would need our winter clothes." Chazz lied.

"You know, we may need to shovel this snow out so that Chumley can get to our rooms." Jaden pointed out.

"I concur with Jaden. We need to look out for our fellow friends and help them out." Bastion said

So Jaden brought out some shovels as well as winter clothes for everyone and for an hour they shoveled snow off the planks used to get to everyone's dorms. Jaden and Syrus had some fun by chucking snow at Chazz via shovel, which made him chase after them swinging his shovel wildly at their heads.

_Okay not much but it's a start. Hopefully this meets the administers criteria. The original was taken off due to a writer called Qu-ko. Oh and if your reading this Qu-Ko, I hope you're happy with what you've done. Aso this week is the anniversary of my cousin's final week of life so if you could please offer a review to him as well._


	2. Lovestruck

Okay, chapter 2 up and corrected. I thank you all who reviewed the story and thanks for the support. and to some who think that's its impossible for snow to fall at DA Island it's a fanfic, anything you want you can make. Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or anything related to it.

_**~An hour later~**_

Chumley Huffington had woken up after Alexis, Jaden, Bastion, Chazz, and Syrus had shoveled away some snow and made a short small path to the dorm.

"Morning, everyone. Hey, did you all receive an e-mail telling us that school was closed?" Chumley said as he entered Jaden's room.

"Yeah, Chumley, we did. Man, it would be sweet to play in the snow if it hadn't been for the 65 M.P.H. winds." Jaden said as he stared out the window.

"Agreed. But you know that Chancellor Sheppard doesn't like to risk our lives." Bastion pointed out to the Slifer king.

"So what should we do? It's too cold to go outside and if we duel in here, we'll just bring the entire place down around our ears." Syrus said a little depressed.

Alexis was thinking at this time of a game Atticus played at his twelfth birthday party. The game was called 'Truth or Dare' and she was sure that this was a perfect place to play it.

"I have an idea. Have any of you heard 'Truth or Dare'?" Alexis asked the crew.

Everyone, except Jaden, nodded their heads; each one of them remembering the fun and horrors they had.

"Jay, you've never heard of the game 'truth or dare'?" Syrus exclaimed startled.

"Sorry, Sy. I didn't have a lot of friends when I was younger so I never heard of this game." Jaden said while rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Don't worry, Jaden, the rules are pretty simple. A player asks another player truth or dare. If the player who was asked takes truth, then the player who asked him/her then asks another question. For example, if you took truth then I would ask this 'Jaden is it true that you love only dueling and nothing else?' you would then answer yes or no. You got that?" Alexis explained to him.

"I get it now! So if the player who was asked takes a dare, then the player who asked him/her before makes up a dare for them to take." Jaden said with realization in his eyes.

"Right! See? This game is pretty much self-explanatory." Alexis said with a smile and a blush.

"Alright already! Can we just start the game? I'm itching to get back at Jaden for all the times he humiliated me." Chazz shouted.

"Hey, wait a minute Chazz. Since Alexis came up with this game, she should start first." Syrus said with a slight glare at Chazz.

"Fine, fine. Go ahead, Alexis. Take your turn." Chazz said with hearts in his eyes.

"Thank you, Chazz. Alright, Chumley Truth or Dare?" Alexis said slightly annoyed at Chazz.

"Truth." Chumley said as he sat on the top bunk.

"Is it true that you once ate 47 hot dogs, 23 candy bars, 40 hamburgers and 56 tacos all in one sitting?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, it's true. I was very hungry after breakfast and I just snacked on my stockpile." Chumley said while twiddling his thumbs sheepishly.

"Holy cow. No wonder he's so fat." Chazz said in amazement.

"Alright, Chazz it's your turn. Pick your victim." Alexis said as she turned to the circle.

"Heh, heh. Sweet. Alright Jaden, Truth or Dare?" Chazz said with a evil glint in his eye.

"Dare." Jaden said bravely.

"I was hoping for this moment. Alright I dare you to…" Chazz started but stopped as he searched his mind for the dare he had.

Chazz's mind drew a blank as he was saying the dare. All the stuff he planned to do to Jaden vanished into thin air.

"I dare you to…skip your turn." Chazz said in an unhappy tone.

"Aw, no fair. I had a really good dare for you, Chazz." Jaden said a little dejected that he had to skip.

"Stow it slacker. It's the shrimp's turn." Chazz said in a huff.

Syrus didn't like being called a shrimp and he didn't like his best friend missing out on a game that he had never played before. So he decided to make Chazz suffer terribly.

"Jaden, Truth or Dare?" Syrus asked with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Dare." Jaden said as his head perked up.

"Jay, I dare you to kiss Alexis on the lips." Syrus announced while shooting an evil grin at Chazz.

All was silent for a few seconds but then there were three voices that yelled one word.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Jaden, Alexis, and Chazz shouted as one.

"You heard me, Jaden. I dare you to kiss Alexis on the lips." Syrus said as he crossed his arms.

"Sy, what makes you say this dare?" Jaden asked a little surprised at Sy's behavior.

Syrus thought quickly and remembered that Jaden had said Alexis's name in his sleep a few times.

"Because I heard you calling out her name a few times in your sleep." Syrus explained with a smirk.

Jaden blushed at the comment while Alexis thought to herself with a blush on her face.

_Oh man; I've called out Jaden's name a couple of times in my sleep according to Mindy and Jasmine._ She thought.

Jaden stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to Alexis. He knelt down and put his lips onto hers. Everyone thought the two made a nice couple. Well, almost everyone.

"NO! Not my Alexis!" Chazz shouted in dismay.

Alexis didn't hear him and was thinking of some way to make the kiss more interesting. She then got an idea and opened up her mouth, allowing her tongue to snake out over Jaden's lips. Jaden nearly jerked out of the kiss, his mouth opened in surprise and Alexis shot her tongue in. She felt around and touched his tongue inviting it to come into her mouth but that was when Bastion shouted.

"Jaden, it's your turn." Bastion said making the two wake up to the world around them.

The kiss was broken so that Jaden could talk to the gang.

"Can't I have one more, please? Besides Chazz made me skip my turn." Jaden pleaded.

Alexis purred, grabbed Jaden by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. She then began running her hand through his hair as she sat on his lap and kissed him again. This time she left her mouth open so that Jaden's tongue would venture into her mouth, which it didn't.

Everyone was a bit shocked to see Alexis act like this. Chazz began to cry silently as placed himself on to his bed in a gloomy and depressed state.

"Those two need to get a room before they start to French kiss. I guess I'll take Jaden's turn. Syrus, truth or dare?" Bastion said as he returned to the game at hand.

"Dare." Syrus said a little confident about himself.

"I dare you to cluck and act like a chicken." Bastion said while trying to hold back his laughter.

Syrus started to cluck and walk around like a chicken but that was after he refused to do it until Chumley threaten to post the pictures he had of him hugging Mr. Fuzzy Bear. Chumley and Bastion laughed themselves to tears while Jaden and Alexis were sitting with their eyes closed. Alexis had her head resting against Jaden's chest and her hand traveled through his hair.

"I love you, Jaden." She whispered.

"I love you too, Lex." Jaden whispered back.

_Okay, things are getting started. Please read and review._


	3. Into the Closet

Here's chapter three and thank you all for reviewing. Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or anything related to it. I've already established that this is my cousin's story not mine.

The storm outside raged and howled as four mysterious figures all dressed up in winter clothing walked down the path cut by Jaden and his friends to the Slifer Red dorm.

"Okay, Jaden. It's your turn." Syrus said after he had done his chicken walk.

"Okay, about time. Chazz, truth or dare?" Jaden asked the black clothed Slifer.

"Truth." Chazz said hurriedly.

Chazz didn't want to risk a dare with Jaden. It would probably be a big mistake. A very big and fatal mistake indeed.

"Is it true that you kept pictures of Alexis hung up in your Obelisk blue room?" Jaden asked with a evil smile on his face.

"NO, I DIDN'T KEEP PICTURES OF ALEXIS IN MY ROOM!" Chazz shouted, his voice an octave higher then it originally was.

A loud beeping noise came from outside the door to Jaden's room making everyone jump. Syrus jumped into his bed and covered up as Chumley jumped up onto the rafters. Chazz dove underneath Jaden's bed at the same time as Bastion jumped right into the closet and closed the door. Alexis had jumped into Jaden's arms and thrown her arms around his neck while he was looking for a place to hide. The door opened and four dark figures entered the room. One of the figures glanced at Jaden and shouted in alarm.

"Jaden! Unhand my sister!" The unknown figure shouted.

Jaden recognized the voice immediately.

"Huh? Atticus? Jeez, don't you ever scare us like that again." Jaden sighed.

The three other figures took off their layers revealing whom they were underneath. Zane, Jasmine, Mindy, and Atticus stood and stared at Alexis and Jaden. Alexis, seeing who it was, unwrapped her arms from Jaden's neck and Jaden put Alexis down from his grasp.

"Bro, Don't get mad at Jaden. I was the one who jumped into his arms when I heard that loud beeping noise." Alexis explained to her brother.

"That beeping noise was my new lie detector on my cell phone. What made it go off I don't know." Atticus snapped as he continued to eye Jaden suspiciously.

"I think I do. Chazz! You liar! You did keep pics of Lexi in your room." Jaden hissed.

Chazz slowly crawled out from underneath the bed. Syrus, seeing his big brother, hopped out from under his sheets as Chumley crawled down from the rafters. Bastion opened the door and peeked his head out. Everyone saw him looking like a prairie dog and laughed except Zane of course.

"So what exactly is going on in here, Syrus?" Zane asked blandly.

"We're playing truth or dare. Jaden asked Chazz if he kept pictures of Alexis back when he was an Obelisk blue. Chazz said no and then there was that awful beeping noise from outside." Syrus explained as he looked up at his big brother.

"Sorry about that little man! I guess I didn't count on it being so powerful and loud." Atticus said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Do any of you mind if we join in?" Mindy asked the gang.

"No we don't mind! 'The more, the merrier' the old saying goes!" Jaden said.

Alexis brought the new players up to speed on the current events that happened in the last forty-five minutes. She did leave out the part about kissing Jaden because she didn't want to reveal that to Atticus just yet. But, of course, Atty knows when she leaves something out and he inquired about it.

"Sissy, there's something you aren't telling us. Could it be that one of these perverts dared you to have the S-word with them?" Atticus asked his old anger returning.

"N-no, Atticus. It was nothing like that! It was Syrus's turn and he asked Jaden truth or dare. Jaden picked dare and Sy dared him to kiss me. That's all." Alexis said with a blush invading her face.

Atticus's dark expression lighten up immediately and he began to whoop and holler. Zane looked at him and shook his head.

"Finally, my sister has a boyfriend." Atticus shouted to the ceiling and doing a little jig.

"You're supposed to be helping ME, not that SLACKER!" Chazz cried.

"YOU KISSED JADEN?!?!?!" Mindy & Jasmine screamed in excitement.

"It wasn't so bad. Now can we please continue the game?" Alexis said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah. Atticus, why don't you go?" Jaden suggested not knowing what Atticus was planning.

"Alright I will. Alexis, Truth or dare?" Atticus said with small grin.

"Dare." Alexis said confidently.

"I dare you to wear that dress I got you for when Dr. Crowler liked my idea of us going on a world tour." Atticus said with a glee.

Alexis's eye twitched as she remembered that dumb idea when Jaden was in trouble. She looked at Atticus with a dangerous look in her eye.

"Hey, sis. If you don't put that dress on then I guess I'll have to show Jaden your diary." Atticus said in a singsong voice.

Alexis stiffened in horror as she thought of Jaden finding out her biggest secret. She growled at Atticus but she left the room to get the dress on. She came back a few minutes later wearing the red dress.

"Wow! My Alexis is so beautiful." Chazz said with hearts in his eyes.

"My word. She is…*gulp* stunning."

"Hey, lay off her guys. How would you like it if you were her shoes?" Jaden asked defending the girl he loved.

Alexis beamed at Jaden as he came to her defense. But Chazz and Bastion kept on ogling her. She growled at them so that they would back off but it didn't work.

"Alright, seeing as how Bastion and Chazz are… ahem…indisposed of at the moment why don't I take Chazz's turn and Chumley, you can take Bastion's turn." Jaden said as he turned away from the two.

"Okay." Chumley said.

"Alright, Atticus. Truth or Dare?" Jaden asked the older Rhodes.

"Dare me, J-man!" Atticus shouted while striking a pose.

"I dare you to kiss Jasmine and hold your lips there for three hours." Jaden said.

Jasmine looked she was going to faint as Atticus waltzed up to her and placed his lips upon hers. She threw her hands around Atticus's neck and made the kiss go even deeper.

"Guess it's my turn. Mindy, Truth or dare?" Chumley asked the blackette.

"Truth." Mindy replied.

"Is it true that you've got a little black book of cute boys and their phone numbers around your waist?" Chumely asked the follower of Alexis.

"Yes, it is true that I have a little black book of boys that I think are cute along with their phone numbers." Mindy replied with a blush creeping onto her face.

"My turn! Zane, truth or dare?" Syrus asked his big brother eagerly.

"Truth." Zane replied dully.

Syrus had to think a minute before he came up with the perfect question. When he came up with it, he grinned with mischief in his eyes.

"Bro, is it true that you consider Alexis to be a sister to you?" Syrus asked.

Zane did something no one expected. He actually smiled at the question his little bro was asking.

"Yes. It's true that I consider Alexis to be a sister to me. You should also consider her a sister as well, Syrus." Zane said while ruffling the little boy's hair.

"Gee, Lex. I feel sorry for you." Jaden piped up.

"Oh? Why's that, Jaden?" Alexis asked curious as to what her soon-to-be boyfriend was thinking.

"Yeah, why do you feel sorry for her, Jay?" Syrus added also curious.

"Because she got three bros to deal with now." Jaden said with a goofy grin on his face.

The comment made Alexis shake her head but she was smiling as she ruffled Jaden's hair while Syrus and Zane were beginning to chuckle.

"Will you two stop looking at me? It is driving me nuts!"

Chazz and Bastion were still staring at Alexis and drool was appearing on the side of their mouths.

"You know, Lexi, Atticus didn't say in his dare how long you were supposed to wear the dress nor did he say that you didn't have to take it off whenever you felt like it."

Alexis realized what Jaden was saying very quickly and, squealing with joy, planted a kiss on Jaden's cheek before she dashed out of the room to change. Everyone, save Jasmine, Atticus, Bastion and Chazz, breathed a huge sigh of relief. But what they didn't know was that trouble was going to come knocking on Jaden's door.


	4. Trouble comes knocking

_Okay, thanks everybody for the reviews. Disclaimer: I don't own GX or this story._

The storm had calmed down a bit but it still was going strong outside. But it wasn't strong enough for two brave souls to rush to the Slifer Red. Who are these two people? Well, let's just say that one of them had her eye on a certain brunette while the other had her eye on a certain light bluenette.

Alexis had returned from her temporary room dressed back in her Obelisk Blue girls' blazer and walked back in to Jaden's room where she heard some yelling going on.

"What's going on in there?" Alexis wondered to herself.

As Alexis walked in, she was met with Jaden, Syrus and Chumley rolling around on the floor, laughing.

"Okay, what's so funny you guys?" Alexis asked as she looked at the guys.

*gasp* "Lex…hee hee…look at Zane!" Jaden said through his laughter and gasps.

Alexis looked where Zane was standing and bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing. Zane was cross-dressed as Misty from 'Pokémon' and he was as angry as she was on the show. Alexis looked at the trio and raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, who's the mastermind?" Alexis asked

"That would be me, Alexis. I thought Zaney would look cute dressed up as Misty and I was right. He is soooo cute!" Mindy said with hearts in her eyes.

"Mindy asked Zane truth or dare and he chose dare. She dared him to be crossed dressed as Misty. He refused until I told her about the photo album underneath my bed and she knows some contacts in the Pro League." Syrus explained.

"…" Zane glared at everybody present.

"I'm sorry, Zane, but I've got to laugh at you." Alexis said as her laughter poured out.

She then began to laugh along with Jaden, Mindy, Syrus, and Chumley. After they all had tears streaming, Alexis noticed that Bastion and Chazz were missing.

"Hey, where are Princeton and Misawa? I thought that they were still in here." Alexis asked confused.

"They had to the little boys' room, Lex. So we paused the game until they come back." Jaden said shedding some light on the question.

No sooner does Jaden speak then Chazz and Bastion walked in. When they saw Zane, they too collapsed to the floor in a fit of laughter.

*Gasp*wheeze* "Okay, who's the genius behind this dare?" Chazz panted out.

"That would be Mindy, Chazz." Alexis stated.

Chazz looks at Mindy with respect in his eyes and she starts to blush at the way Chazz is looking at her. The door then opened up with swirl of red, blue and bright colors. To everyone's surprise it was Blair Flannigan and Missy Underwood.

"HONEY-BEAR!" Blair shouted with her arms spread wide.

Blair flew at Jaden and nearly tackles him down to the floor. Alexis's eyes flash with jealously and Jasmine as well as Mindy grabbed hold of her as she growled at Blair.

"Easy, Alexis! Calm down!" Mindy hissed in Alexis's ear.

"Yeah, Blair isn't worth the time anyway." Jasmine said to the queen.

"ROAR" Alexis shouted as she struggled against her friends grasp.

Chazz saw the perfect opportunity to split Jaden and Alexis up so that he could have Lex all to himself. He began to plot out the dare in his head and went over it a few times so that he wouldn't forget it.

Missy looked down at Syrus, but then notices Zane trying to hide.

"Oh, hello. I never saw you around before. Are you new?" Missy asked the cross dressed boy.

Syrus begins to crack up all over again as he looks at his big bro trying so hard to hide and Missy thinking that he is a new student.

"Sy, did I say something wrong? Or is it something I'm wearing?" Missy asked perplexed as to why the bluenette was laughing.

"No, no. But I will tell you one thing. That isn't a girl!" Syrus said through his chuckles.

"Huh?" Missy asked confused.

"THAT'S ZANE!" Syrus shouted as he fell back laughing.

Missy looks stunned for a second until she too was laughing up a storm with Syrus. Atticus and Jasmine at this time were still locked in the kiss and they had two more hours to go. After everybody calmed down, Chazz takes his turn and it turns out to be this particular turn that all heck breaks out.

"Alright! Payback time, slacker! Jaden, truth or dare?" Chazz goaded.

"DARE!" Jaden shouted unawares of the fate he picked.

"I was hoping you would say that, Jaden. I dare you to be locked in the closet with Blair for three hours." Chazz said with a smug grin.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Alexis shouted in anger.

"ALL RIGHT! Come on, Honey-bunny!" Blair shouted excitedly.

Blair grabbed Jaden by his coat collar as he looked at Chazz like it was his funeral. Chazz smiled to himself as both of them went into the closet and the door was shut then locked. Chazz began to imagine him kissing Alexis when he heard her voice calling his name.

"Oh Chazzzzzzzz!" Alexis said in a singsong tone.

"Yes, my sweet dove?" he replied with his eyes closed and a blush on his face.

"I'M GOING TO KILLLLLLLL YOU!" The blue Queen shrieked.

Chazz's eyes snapped open and instantly became aware of the giant ax Alexis was swinging back and forth. He yelped and ran out of the room with Alexis in hot pursuit who screaming that he was a dead man. Zane and company all stared in stun silence as they heard Chazz's screams come from a mile away. Syrus broke the silence first.

"Um…Bro?" Syrus asked nervously.

"Yeah, Syrus?" Zane asked a little shocked at Alexis's behavior.

"Remind me to never get our new sister mad or come between her and Jaden." The younger sibling said.

"Agreed. I've seen her mad before, but never like that before." Zane said with a bead of sweat dropping from his forehead.

Everybody nodded in agreement and decided that until Chazz and Alexis came back, the game wouldn't go on. In the closet, Blair had wrestled Jaden to the floor and had her lips pressed hard against his. Jaden was not happy with Chazz and he was thinking at how he was going to get back at him.

_Okay, people listen up! I have a friend here on fanfiction who is in trouble with a story of his. He needs reviews badly so please give them to him. I won't update either Tell the truth or do the dare and Awakening until he gets some reviews. Here's the link to his story: _.net/s/4580745/12/The_Ultimate_Saiyan


	5. Hell Hath no fury then Alexis

_Okay, maybe posting that notice was a bad idea. I apologize for the mistake on my part but please people you don't need to throw it back in my face. I'm just trying to help out a writer who has a been a supporter of my stories when I first started._

As the gang waited for Chazz and Alexis to return, two new figures walked to the Slifer Red dorm. Who or what are they? And what do they want with the dorm or the gang?

"Alright, Mindy. Truth or Dare?" Zane asked as he stared at the blackette.

"Dare." Mindy said with a slight grin.

Mindy thought that Zane wouldn't come up with a dare as good as hers but Zane was intent on getting revenge even if it meant his sanity.

"I dare you to kiss the one you love." Zane said with a malicious grin.

Mindy looked uncomfortable as she turned her head to Syrus. Syrus 'eeped' and shot a warning glare at Zane. Zane didn't catch on until Missy grabbed Syrus and held him close to her.

"Mindy, you leave my Syrus alone!" Missy cried as she pulled Syrus toward her.

"YOUR Syrus, Missy? He's mine!" Mindy exclaimed in shock as she grabbed Sy's other arm.

Mindy and Missy started to bicker while poor Sy was caught in the middle, being tugged one way then the other. The door then started to bang as the bickering went on. Missy and Mindy stopped bickering at once and got the door. In walked Dr. Vellian Crowler and Napoleon Bonaparte.

"Brrrrr! Why does Sheppard need us to check up on the students in this weather? Oh hello there, Miss. I take it that you're new here?" the gender bender said as he shook snow off of his coat.

Doc Crowler didn't know that the new 'girl' was actually Zane in a dress.

"Crowler, don't scare the poor girl with your face. After all she came to be the best of the best not the ugliest of the ugly." Bonaparte said as he strode over to Zane.

Crowler glared at Bonaparte as everyone giggled. They both were clueless that Zane was a guy in a girl's dress.

"…" Zane remained silent.

"Why is everyone giggling? Stop that this instance!" Crowler snapped at the boys and girls who were giggling non-stop.

"S-sorry doc, but you see we're playing 'truth or dare' and that 'girl' is actually my big bro!" Syrus said as he got control of himself.

"Pardon?" Bonaparte asked shocked.

"Crowler, I think you need new contacts." Zane said quietly.

"OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS! Syrus is telling the truth! IT IS ZANE!" Crowler shouted in alarm.

"Scoriae' blu'!" Bonaparte cried.

Crowler and Bonaparte stared in disbelief as everyone burst out laughing at the teachers' outburst. Crowler himself was beginning to snicker at Zane for being so ridiculous. A loud crash came from the closet followed by a loud 'YEOW!' making everyone turn to the closet door.

"Uh…wasn't that Jaden's voice? I wonder what he's doing in the closet. Probably getting dress no doubt." Crowler said aloud.

"Wrong again, Doc. Chazz dared Jaden to be locked in the closet with Blair for three hours." Syrus explained.

"Oh no! That just what we need. Jaden reproducing." Crowler cried.

Everyone sweat-dropped at the comment Crowler made and didn't want to know what was going on in there. As it turns out, some stuff had been jarred loose by the slamming of the door from the previous chapter and the banging Crowler did on the door had made the stuff edge out a bit more to where the laws of physics took over. The stuff came crashing down like the walls of Jericho and landed on Jaden's head.

"JADEY, Are you all right?!?!?!" Blair asked the Slifer king.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And don't call me that Blair!" Jaden snapped annoyed.

"All right, honey-bun." Blair said as she snuggled in Jaden's chest.

"On second thought, I guess 'Jadey' wouldn't be so bad at all." Jaden said as he attempted to break away form the love-struck girl.

While this was going on in the closet, Crowler was looking for Chazz.

"Speaking of Chazz, where is he? I need to see him right away." Crowler said looking for the raven Slifer.

No sooner does he ask then Chazz barreled into the room and sends Crowler flying through the air. As the two picked themselves up, Chazz dashed to the closet and throws it open.

"JADEN! Help! Alexis has gone crazy! You guys are done, so MOVE!" Chazz shouted in fear.

Jaden and Blair scramble out of the closet as Chazz runs in. He slams the door behind him and locks it up. Everyone looks at one another then felt the entire dorm tremble as Alexis stormed up the stairs.

"WHERE IS THAT COWARD?!?!?!? I'LL MAKE HIM PAY FOR PUTTING JADEN AND BLAIR TOGETHER IN THAT CLOSET!" Alexis screamed in fury.

Everyone jolted back at the now furious Alexis. Jaden noticed that her eyes were a scary-looking yellow and that she was brandishing an ax.

"Alexis, calm down. Me and Blair are done in the closet. Don't worry, we'll get back at Chazz, so don't worry." Jaden said calmly.

Jaden took a few steps toward Alexis and hugged her. Alexis, hearing Jaden's voice, calmed down and dropped the ax as she wrapped her arms around Jaden.

"Jaden?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, Lex?" Jaden replied.

"You didn't do…IT… with Blair, did you?" Alexis asked as she shot a glare at said girl.

"No, Lex. We didn't do IT in the closet." Jaden answered little nervous that he would do such a thing.

"Good. Then that means I won't have to kill Blair." Alexis whispered as she brought Jaden closer to her.

After Jaden and Alexis let go of each other, they noticed Crowler and Bonaparte.

"Hey, Teach! Glad you could join us. You want to play 'truth or dare'?" Jaden asked happily.

"Well, I guess it would be better to stay here until the storm blows over. Bonaparte, what do you say? Shall we stay?" Crowler asked his partner in crime

"As much as I hate to admit it, you are right Crowler. Staying here would be better then freezing to death." Bonaparte agreed.

"Sweet! Now all we got to do is get Chazz out of the closet and then we can resume the game. Jasmine! Atticus! Time's up!" Jaden shouted to the two.

Jasmine and Atticus let go of each other and ended the kiss. They joined the now large group of people and resumed the game. Chazz poked his head out and seeing Alexis calm, he came out but decided to sit away from her.

"Alright! Crowler, truth or dare?" Jaden asked.

"Truth." Crowler said.

Crowler had a feeling that taking a dare from Jaden would be a bad idea. A very, very, _very, _bad idea.

"Is it true that you want to treat all of the Slifer Reds and Ra Yellows the same as the Obelisk Blues?" Jaden asked his teacher.

"No, I'm afraid it isn't true." Crowler said in an arrogant tone.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Atticus! Turn that cell of yours off!" Alexis yelled at her brother.

"No can do, sis! I haven't figured out how to turn the detector off or the phone for that matter." Atticus said as he rubbed his head.

"Alright, alright! You caught me in a lie. I do want to treat all of the other dorms like Obelisk Blue. But the financial committee won't give me the funds to fix up the places." Crowler said as tears came to his eyes.

"Well, at least we found out that you're trying." Jaden said with a smile.

"Yeah. At least we know that you are trying to fix up the place." Syrus said reassuringly.

Crowler was glad to know that two students of his were behind his plan a hundred percent. Now if you think the trouble is over, think again. More trouble is coming and it will get ugly real quick.


	6. More Visitors

_Thanks for adding this story to your favs. Disclaimer: I don't own GX._

The snowstorm was still going strong outside and the snow was falling heavy and fast. The snow made whiteout like conditions and visibility was drastically reduced. This didn't stop three people from approaching the Slifer red dorm.

~Meanwhile in Jaden's dorm room: ~

Everyone thought that it would be best if Atticus kept the ax out of Alexis's hands should she try anything rash again.

"Why on earth do you have an ax, anyway?" Crowler asked Chumley.

"Professor Banner got it for days like today, and also because we have a wood burning stove." Chumley explained.

"Ah. I see." Crowler said with realization.

"Alright, small fry, Truth or Dare?" Chazz said ending the conversation.

"Dare. Don't ever call me a small fry, Chazz." Syrus said as he puffed his chest out.

"Whatever. I dare you to tell us one of your most embarrassing moments." Chazz said as he sat back down.

*Gulp* "Well, I guess one of my most embarrassing moments was from this very game." Syrus said nervously.

"Heh. I remember this incident like it was yesterday." Zane interrupted with a smirk.

"Come on, Zane. Let your bro finish." Atticus said wanting to hear Sy's story.

"Thanks, Atticus. Now where was I? Oh yeah, now I remember. A-hem. I was five at the time and I was at a slumber party next door. Well, someone dared me to try and get a strawberry off of a girl's tongue. Of course, the girl in particular was Jamie Fields, a girl I had a crush on at the time. She was also the most popular girl in school. So there I was practically French kissing her when Zane showed up with my security blanket. He took one look at me, gave me the blanket, and then headed back home. I expected him to tell mom and dad but he didn't. I always wondered why you didn't tell them, bro." Syrus concluded as he looked at Zane.

"I didn't tell them because you probably had a good reason for doing it. When I found out about the game, I went after the guy who dared you and asked why he did that. He said to get his kicks. Well, I was a little upset about that and I showed it." Zane said while slinging an arm around his little brother.

"Whoa, so you do care about Syrus after all, Zane." Jaden said with his eyes wide.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Everyone, except Zane, jumped and scrambled for a hiding place. Blair and Alexis grabbed onto Jaden's arms, hugging him tightly. Crowler was closest to the door and opened it.

"Yes?" Crowler asked the person who knocked.

"Are you going to let us in or are you going to let us freeze out here?" An arrogant voice asked.

"Oh dear! Come in quickly. All of you." Crowler said as he opened the door all the way.

Harrington, Aster Phoenix, and Sartorius walked in. When Harrington saw Alexis holding on to Jaden, he erupted.

"YUKI, LET GO OF MY FUTURE WIFE!" Harrington shouted.

"Chill out, Harrington. Who says that Lex wants to be your wife?" Jaden said calmly.

"I DO!" Harrington shouted as his face went beet red in anger.

"I DO TOO!" Blair shouted hoping to get Jaden alone.

"Well, I say that I don't want to be your wife." Alexis spat at Harrington.

Aster noticed Zane and smirked. Zane glared at Aster and emitted a low growl.

"Hey, Zane. I didn't know you were considering a sex change." Aster said with a gleam in his eye.

"Stow it, Phoenix. I'm in this stupid dress due to my younger brother's girlfriend Mindy over there." Zane grumbled at the pro.

"She is not Sy's girlfriend!" Missy shouted which made Zane jump.

Sartorius was busy talking to Bastion apologizing to him for brain washing him and everyone else.

"I am deeply sorry for making you all join the Society of Light." Sartorius said with a sad face.

"It's alright. You were possessed by a power hungry space demon." Bastion said with a shrug.

"Hey, are just going to stand around flapping our gums or are we going to resume 'Truth or Dare'?" Jaden asked suddenly.

"Resume!" Everybody screamed.

"Mind if I go?" Aster asked as he sat down next to Sartorius.

"No, man! Go ahead!" Jaden said cheerfully.

"Jaden." Zane said with fear in his eyes.

"Thanks, Jay." Aster said as he looked at the cyber duelist.

Aster looked at Zane with a mischief look in his eye. Zane got the feeling that if he chooses dare it will result in disaster.

"Zane, truth or dare?" Aster asked.

"Truth." Zane replied knowing what Aster could do with dare.

"Is it true that you changed all of Doctor Crowler boxer to lacy boy underwear?" Aster asked with an evil grin.

"Wha-?" Crowler said surprised.

Zane doesn't answer for a few seconds. His eye, however, twitches dangerously. But as he brain starts to work, he gets a little plan formed.

"Yes. It is true." Zane said calmly.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"ATTICUS, TURN THAT OFF!" Everyone shouted.

"Sorry no can do." Atticus said while fiddling with his phone.

Aster looks at Atticus with a bewildered look on his face. Atticus explained that the beeping noise was his new cell phone feature, a lie detector. Aster looked at Zane in disbelief.

"Huh. I thought I overheard you telling everyone about that prank back when you were a student here." Aster said a little glum that he hadn't got Zane in trouble.

"Who said that I was just lying to impress them?" Zane said with a smirk of his own.

Zane breathed a huge sigh of relief inside his mind. He wasn't sure that Atticus's phone would work but his high strained voice that he worked on for acting class finally paid off.

"Alright, it my turn. Alexis, truth or dare?" Harrington asked.

Alexis sweat-dropped because she knew what would happen if she chose dare. So she played it safe and chose the lesser of the two evils.

"Truth." Alexis replied.

"Is it true that you're secretly in love with me?" Harrington asked proudly.

"NO. IT ISN"T TRUE THAT I'M SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH YOU." Alexis screamed.

Harrington eyes welled up with tears and went over to the corner, crying softly. Alexis shook her head, still disgusted at the question, and focused her attention on Sartorius's turn.

"My turn, I believe. Bonaparte, truth or dare?" Sartorius asked with a grin that could only say 'I'm evil'.

"Dare." Bonaparte replied unaware of the fate he had chosen

"I dare you to do a French song while wearing a French costume." Sartorius said with a triumphant grin.

"What costume?" Bonaparte asked curiously.

"The one a female wears." Sartorius replied.

Bonaparte sweat-dropped as a frilly dress appeared before him. He put it on and…

**!!WARNING!!**

The following sentence contained such disturbing images that we, the author's censor group, thought it would be best to delete the entire scene in order to prevent the readers at home who are reading this from going to therapy. The next chapter will start _AFTER _Bonaparte has done his disturbing dance. We thank you for your cooperation and we apologize for the author's incompetence and inconvenience.


	7. An Old Friend

The snowstorm was in what the Americans called 'the eye of the storm'. A black and purple creature with wings and three eyes flew to the Slifer Red dorm where the one she loved awaited.

"OH, MAN! SARTORIUS, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DARE BONAPARTE TO DO THE DANCE IN A GIRL'S DRESS!!!" Jaden shouted as he gagged.

"I agree. That was by far the most disturbing image I've ever seen except for when Dorothy dressed up as Dark Magician Girl!" Bastion said a little green.

Everybody had pretty much freaked out when they saw Bonaparte dance. Sartorius himself was a little green over the entire incident.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I guess I got a little carried away." Sartorius said a lot paler then usual.

"You know, it could've been worse." Aster said as he recovered.

"How could've it been worse?" Alexis asked as she leaned on Jaden for support.

"He could've dared Crowler to do the dance." Aster stated simply.

Well, after Aster said that, everyone started to gag and groan again. The picture Aster had just mentioned didn't sit too well with everyone's stomachs. After the gagging and groaning was done, Bastion took his turn.

"Aster, Truth or Dare?" Bastion asked as he settled back in the beanbag chair.

"Dare." Aster said not wanting to back away from a challenge.

"I dare you to cross dress Sartorius as Sailor Mini Moon." Bastion said with a smirk.

"Huh?????" Sartorius asked in shock.

Aster looked over at his old friend and then shook his head. Jaden quickly whispered into Bastion's ear and he smiled a very wicked smile.

"Hmm. Aster, Jaden here has just informed me that he has a recording of you singing in the shower and I think the fan girls would be very interested in how you sing." Bastion said with an evil smile.

Aster's eye twitched at the mention of the recording and the pro sent Jaden a death glare.

_If that recording gets out, it could ruin my reputation greatly._ Aster thought.

So he did what he was dared to do but not without some resistance. The dorm jumped 6 feet in the air, did a back flip, and then came crashing down again to its original sitting.

"Everyone all right?" Jaden asked with Winged Kuribohs flying around his head.

Everybody groaned in unison signaling that they were fine.

"Bastion, I'm going to pay you back twenty fold after this." Sartorius growled out.

Everyone got their footing and looked at Sartorius. They burst out laughing until waterfalls were coming down their faces.

"Gee, Bastion, I never thought you had a dark side in you." Jaden said as he gasped for breath from his laughter.

"Sartorius looks so funny dressed as Sailor Mini Moon." Alexis said with a fit of giggles.

Indeed, Sartorius did look funny with his hair in big pigtails. Aster himself had to chuckle at the way Sartorius looked like.

"Now I know how you feel, Zane." Sartorius said as he looked at the pro.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"I got it!" Jaden shouted.

Jaden jumped up and raced to the door. But when he opened it, there was no one there. He started to close it but then heard a faint voice.

"Jaden…Jaden…Jaden." The voice said.

"Hello? Is someone out there?" Jaden asked to the empty air.

The voice got a bit louder when Jaden asked the question.

"Jaden…Jaden…Jaden." The voice chanted.

"Hey, Slacker. Close the flippin' door. You're letting the heat out." Chazz yelled from the room.

"I hate to admit it, but Chazz is right, Jay. Please close the door. Oh wait, Chazz. Truth or Dare?" Alexis asked as she remembered her vow/

"Dare." Chazz said thinking that Alexis was going to ask him to kiss her.

"This payback for putting Blair and Jaden in the closet together. I dare you to kiss the next person who comes in through that door. Jaden! Close the door please?" Alexis said which made Chazz fall down with tears running of his face.

"Hold on a sec, all right? I think I hear a voice but it's faint. Someone might be in trouble." Jaden said as he searched the white landscape.

"Well, why didn't you say something sooner? Me and the others can go out and find them." Chazz said as he hopped up anxious to get away from the door of doom.

"I'll stay behind to keep Jadey company!" Blair shouted happily as she moved to tackle hug Jaden.

"Oh no, you don't, Blair! You're going with us." Alexis said as she grabbed the back of the small girl's collar.

As the gang got their winter clothes on, a dark figure appeared and loomed behind Jaden, who was walking back into his room, and swooped down onto him. The figure grabbed him underneath the armpits and flew up into the rafters, which was up about 30 feet.

"WHOA! HELP ME!!!" Jaden yelled in surprise.

Everyone snapped their heads toward Jaden's shout of surprise and saw the figure carrying him. Alexis and Blair stared in horror as he was laid down upon his back on the rafter.

"NO! JADEN!" Alexis & Blair shouted together.

"Alright, what are you…? Mhf!" Jaden started but stopped as the newcomer placed its lips onto his.

Everyone soon saw who it was in the light. It was Yubel, the dual spirit who tried to 'protect' Jaden when he was a kid. Yubel broke the kiss with Jaden and placed her head on his chest, which made Alexis and Blair growl.

"Jaden! My love!" Yubel gushed as she wrapped her arms around the Slifer boy.

"Yubel! Wha-what are you doing here?" Jaden asked dumbfounded.

"Why, to be with you, of course!" Yubel said with a giggle.

Yubel then kissed Jaden again and moved one of her hands into the back of his shirt, rubbing it up and down, which made Jaden slightly shiver. Her other hand moved toward his pants which made Alexis and Blair growl turn into a roar of fury. Atticus and Chazz had to restrain Alexis while Syrus and Bastion got Blair under control. Harrington had come out of the corner at this time and saw Yubel kissing Jaden.

_This is the perfect opportunity to break up Jaden and Alexis. Soon the queen of Obelisk Blue will be my bride._ He thought.

"Calm down, Alexis! I love you, you know!" Chazz said in hopes of getting her attention.

"Sissy, chill. Jaden will still like you as a friend." Atticus said with a slight grin.

"ROAR" Alexis shouted.

"GAH! Blair! Calm down!" Syrus cried out in surprise.

"My word! Strong, isn't she?" Bastion asked as he struggled to get the girl under control.

"ROAR" Blair screamed.

Yubel broke the kiss and looked down at Alexis and Blair as their faces showed their fury.

_I won't let them take my Jaden from me again! _She thought.

"Uh…Yubel?" Jaden asked nervously.

"Yes, my sweet?" Yubel replied as she batted her eyelashes at said boy.

"You mind taking me back down to earth?" Jaden said as he tried to get his face under control.

"Why? So you can be with your friends instead of me?" Yubel asked as her face darkening in anger.

"Well, that, and…" Jaden began to explain.

As Jaden was giving the reason why he wanted to be back down on earth, the board under him started to crack. Jaden doesn't hear the board cracking until it was too late. The board snapped in half and Jaden plummeted downward.

"YIKESSSSSS!" Jaden yelled as he plummeted down to the ground.

"JADEN!!!!" Yubel, Alexis, and Blair shouted in horror.

Faster than lightning, Yubel flew down after Jaden and snatched him in mid air. She then brought Jaden back down to where his friends were. Alexis and Blair escaped their captors and grabbed onto Jaden, crying. Jaden was dazed at the sudden drop and was in mild shock.

"Jaden. Are you all right? Please tell me that you are alright." Alexis asked worriedly.

"Jadey, give us a sign that you're okay." Blair pleaded.

"…" Jaden remained silent from the shock of the fall.

"Jaden?" Yubel asked quietly.

"…Blair, I thought I told you not to call me that nickname. It's annoying!" Jaden snapped.

Yubel, Alexis, and Blair sighed with relief as Jaden turned Yubel.

"**THAT **was another reason why I didn't like being up there, Yubel. The boards up there are in bad shape." Jaden said a little mad.

"Sorry. I guess you have every right to be mad at me." Yubel said a little sheepish.

"Hey! Where the heck did Chazz go?!?!? He's still got to do his dare!" Alexis exclaimed as she began to search for the unlucky boy.

"Dare?" Yubel asked confused.

"Yeah Yubel. It's a game called 'Truth or Dare'." Jaden explained.

"Oh, I remember this game!" Yubel said excitedly.

"You?!?!?!?! Yubel, how come you never told me that you played this game?" Jaden asked astonished that his spirit played the game long before he did.

"You didn't ask." Yubel said with a mischievous grin.

"AH-HA! There you are, Chazz! Come here and get your due." Alexis said as she dragged Chazz out of the closet cavewoman style, which is pulling the man by the hair.

"Uh…Lex? What exactly did you dare Chazz to do?" Jaden asked curiously.

"She dared me to kiss the next person who came through the front door! And that person is Yubel!" Chazz cried as he struggled to get out of Alexis's iron grasp.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Yubel shouted in surprise.

Alexis pushed Chazz with all her might. Her strength, combined with her determination to get back at him for putting Jaden and Blair in the closet, made him fall forward onto Yubel, which caused their lips to meet. Immediately, she shoved him away and wiped her mouth against her arm.

"GIRL, I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU HAD THAT SNIVLING SWINE KISS ME, BUT THIS MEANS WAR!!!!!" Yubel screamed loudly which made everyone jump back.

"YOU WANT A WAR? I'LL GIVE YOU A WAR ALRIGHT!" Alexis screamed right back.

"Can't this wait until Harrington or me do a turn?" Jaden asked calmly.

Yubel and Alexis calmed down when Jaden spoke but they glared at each other and marched off for different corners of the room. Meanwhile Harrington was too busy thinking about wedding bells to notice the previously enraged Alexis and set up his dare for Jaden.

"Jaden, truth or dare?" Harrington asked with a giddy expression on his face.

"Dare." Jaden said with smile thinking that Harrington was going to come up with a weak dare.

"I dare you to be locked in the closet with Yubel for three hours." Harrington said triumphant in his supposed victory.

"Not again!" Jaden yelled to the heavens.

"WHA-?!?!?!?!?" Alexis cried.

"HUH!?!?!?!?!?!?" Blair shouted.

"Thank you, Harrington. Come, my love." Yubel said.

Harrington looked with a smug grin on his face as Yubel grabbed Jaden by the arm and led him to the closet. Jaden shot a glare at him as he went by.

_Now, all I need to do now is propose to Alexis and I will have her all to myself._ Harrington thought.

"HARRINGTON!" said girl screamed

"Yes, my sweet Alexis?" Harrington said with hearts in his eyes.

As Harrington turned around to Alexis, he quickly noticed the ax in her hands. But that was the least of his troubles. Blair also had a weapon drawn and it was a samurai sword.

"HARRINGTON!" Blair cried.

"WAHHHHHHH!" Harrington screamed like a five-year-old girl as he ran out the door.

Both Blair and Alexis chased after him, screaming war cries. Everyone who had seen Alexis angry before just shook their heads while they also were surprised at Blair's rage. Deep within the closet Yubel had tied Jaden's arms and legs together so that he couldn't escape. She then pressed her lips to his and Jaden began to wonder how he ever got _three_ girls fighting over him.

"Hey, how the heck did Alexis get the ax away from Atticus?" Syrus asked with confusion.

"OWWWWWW." A voice said in pain.

Syrus as well as the rest of the gang turned to where Atticus was. He was sitting on his butt nursing his nose. Everyone noticed right away that blood was pouring from his nose.

"Sheesh! I didn't know that Lex had such a strong left hook!" Atticus said as he continued to nurse the nose.

"Well, at least it can't get any worse." Zane said blandly.

As it turns out, it could and would get worse.


	8. New Kids

_Okay, this is a chapter that has my Ocs in it, which my cousin asked my permission to use. Disclaimer: don't own GX or this story nor do I own the song 'Instruments of Destruction'. Claimer: I do own the Ocs Jason Nexus, Jordi Star and Noelani Nexus. _

The storm had started to howl again as three figures ran through the snow. Two of them were an extremely enraged Alexis and Blair. The other figure was a frightened Harrington.

"Alexis! I love you! I made the dare so that you and I could be married!" Harrington shouted over his shoulder.

"HARRINGTON! YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET PUTTING MY JADEN IN THE CLOSET WITH YUBEL!" Alexis screamed at the tennis star.

"_YOUR_ JADEN?!?!?!?! YOU MEAN _MY _JADEN! HARRINGTON! YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" Blair screamed first at Alexis then at Harrington as the two mad girls raced after him.

Harrington didn't turn his head around to see how close the two were. Instead he ran head first into the forest. But enough about those three, it appears that three new characters may join Jaden in his room in a few minutes.

~Jaden's Room~

In the closet, Yubel had positioned herself so that she was on Jaden's body completely. She then kissed him and put her right hand back into the back of shirt, rubbing her hand up and down, while her left explored the front. She felt muscle tone on Jaden's abs and arms. She broke the kiss and purred to Jaden.

"Jaden, it appears that you've been working out. I feel some muscle tone on your stomach and arms." Yubel said her voice full of lust.

"Yubel, you mind untying me? I can't feel my arms or legs." Jaden asked with a puppy dog look.

"Sorry, love. I can't. I don't want you trying to escape." Yubel said with a sad smile.

After Yubel said that, she put her lips back on to Jaden's lips and drew him up into it. Jaden squirmed a little, making the kiss even deeper.

_Harrington, I'm going to kill you personally for this! That is if Alexis and Blair don't get to him first._ Jaden thought to himself.

Meanwhile, back in the room, Zane had dared Chazz to cross dress Aster, who had fallen asleep on Jaden's bed.

"You want me to do WHAT?!?!?!" Chazz hissed quietly.

"You heard me. Cross dress Aster as Bluma from DBZ." Zane said with an evil grin.

"You're insane, Zane. There will be a cold day in the netherworld before I do that." Chazz huffed as he crossed his arms.

"If you don't do the dare, I'll inform Alexis about the pictures of her taken when she was at the beach. And she's mad enough already." Zane threatened.

Chazz opened his eyes wide as he thought of a enraged Alexis coming at him with the ax.

"Alright, alright. I do it. But if he wakes up before I'm done you take all the blame." Chazz grumbled unhappily.

"Deal." Zane said.

Chazz snuck up to Aster with the costume in his hand and jumped on him. The result? Well, the dorm jumped like when Aster crossed dressed Sartorius but instead of doing one back flip, it did four. After it crashed back down to earth, Aster looked like Bulma from Dragon Ball Z and he wasn't too happy about it.

"Alright who's the wise guy? Fess up and I might not kill you." Aster said his tone dangerous.

"I'm the wise guy, Phoenix. Now there are three of us that something in common." Zane said as he stared the pro down.

Aster's eye twitched uncontrollably as he glared at Zane. The glare didn't last long as Harrington bolted through the door. He barley looked at the gang or at Zane, Aster, or Sartorius as he threw the door to the closet open.

"JADEN! You've got to save me from Alexis and Blair. They're crazy!" Harrington cried in fear.

"You'll have to wait. Jaden is busy right at the moment." Yubel said a little disgusted that she was interrupted.

"Yubel, You better let me go! When Alexis is mad, her eyes take on a scary looking yellow. Kind of like when Anakin Skywalker turned Sith in 'Star Wars Episode three'." Jaden explained quickly.

Yubel looked at Jaden in bewilderment and then looked uncomfortable. The dorm shudders as Blair and Alexis storm up the stairs and burst into the room.

"WHERE IS THAT SLIMEBALL!?!?!?! I'LL TEACH HIM TO PUT JADEN IN THE CLOSET WITH YUBEL!" Alexis screamed at everyone not seeing Harrington cowering behind Chumley.

"COME OUT HARRINGTON AND WE'LL JUST KILL YOU HALF-WAY!" Blair threatened as she waved the sword around.

Yubel stole a peek at Alexis and she took off for the rafters in fear.

_It is true! It is her that Jaden is destined to be with! The girl holds the power of the Supreme Queen!_ Yubel thought horrified.

Harrington rushed from Chumley and dove into the closet. He got Jaden untied and shoved him out into the open while slamming the door shut. Jaden looks at Alexis and slowly advanced to her.

"Lexi?" Jaden asked cautiously.

Alexis spun toward Jaden's voice and her eyes return to their dirty-blonde color. She grabbed hold of him and gripped him tightly to her.

"Lex, it's alright. Calm down." Jaden whispered into the queen's ear.

"Jaden. We'll get back at Harrington for this." Alexis muttered into his shoulder.

"Yeah, We will. Don't worry about that. I've got something special planned for him." Jaden said with a smile as Alexis pulled away from him.

Jaden and Alexis turned around to rejoin their friends but not before Blair grabbed onto him.

"JADEY! Oh, you're alright!" Blair cried as she began to sob.

Alexis's eyes reverted back to the Sith-yellow color and growled.

"Blair! This ends now. I challenge you to a duel to be Jaden's girlfriend." Alexis shouted at the small girl.

"Bring it on, Alexis! Be prepared to lose." Blair yelled back.

Alexis and Blair glared at each other while Jaden just looked on not believing that this was happening. Blair and Alexis headed outside into the snowstorm and the duel commenced. For an hour, Jaden watched as Alexis crushed Blair's defense time after time and then Alexis delivered the final blow.

"Cyber Prima! Attack Blair and destroy the rest of her life points!" Alexis shouted to her Cyber Dancer.

Blair fell forward as her life points dropped to zero and started to cry.

"That'll teach you to leave my Jaden alone." Alexis said haughtily.

Blair looked at her with determination to get them to break up. Alexis walked back to where Jaden was standing and threw her arms around him glad that she had won the right.

"Nice duel, you guys. But you know it wouldn't have been so bad if you just asked." Jaden said with a blush at the contact.

"Where's the fun in that?" Alexis asked mischievously.

As the trio walked back into Jaden's room, they noticed that the entire room's papers were floating, swirling, and being pulled into a strange hole up in the rafters. Three new strangers, two girls and one boy, fell through the hole yelling in surprise.

"INCOMING!" One of the girls shouted.

"BANZI!" The boy exclaimed in excitement

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" The third girl warned.

The three new people crashed on top of Chazz, Zane, and Aster. The new kids picked them and dusted themselves off. All three of them were wearing Obelisk Blue uniforms.

"Jeez, Jas. You should've warned us about your dark powers acting up during a new moon." One of the girls said as she checked herself for injury.

The girl that spoke had blonde-brown hair and she had blue-green eyes along with a strawberry birthmark on her forehead.

"Hey, don't blame me, sis. It wasn't me who got us into this mess in the first place." The boy said as he rolled his arm around, cracking his shoulder.

The boy had brown hair and had two different color eyes. He also had a wristband on that had a face of some sort on it. The face was horned with two slants for eyes and the face seemed to be glaring at everyone.

"Hey, Jason, weren't you telling us about an alternate reality during your class?" the third girl asked the boy.

The final girl had blue and golden hair and blue eyes that looked white to many. She had a crescent moon her shoulder and fingerless gloves on.

"Yeah, why?" the boy, whom everyone guessed to be Jason, asked confused.

"Because I think you teleported us to one of those realities." The girl pointed out.

"Oh, slag! You're right! Guys, don't say anything or you could very well disrupt timelines." Jason hissed.

Zane, Chazz, and Aster got up from being used as landing pads, dusted themselves off and stood up. They looked at the newcomers and noticed something about the boy. One eye of his was a brown color but the other eye was a blood red color. They shivered and backed away from him as he stared in awe at where they were.

"Oh, man. I guess when I was talking about alternate realities it allowed the coordinates to be set into my brain." Jason continued to mutter aloud.

"Um…Bro? I think you just revealed more then you should've." The brown-blonde said with an anime teardrop rolling off her face.

"Oh, no. Well, might as well introduce ourselves to the gang again." Jason sighed.

Everyone looked in disbelief at the trio and made their fingers wheel around their heads. The boy noticed the gesture and his brown colored eye changed to red. He clenched his hand into a fist and Chazz, who was nearest to him, started to choke. Everyone stared at him as his own shadow gripped its hands around his throat. The blue-golden haired girl touched his arm and his eye went back to being brown. The shadow stopped its attack and sank back into the ground.

The blue-golden haired girl then turned toward the group and looked at each and every one of them in the eye.

"Hi. I'm Jordi Star. I guess you might think that we're crazy but we're not. The girl next to Jason is his sister Noelani, but she likes to go by Noel." Jordi said.

"Welcome! And don't worry we've dealt with weirder things." Jaden said with a smile and wave.

"That's true. We have dealt with weird things before." Alexis said with a grin.

"By the by, what are you guys doing in Jaden's room?" Noel asked as she surveyed the room.

"How do you guys know my name?" Jaden asked his mouth hanging open which made Alexis slip her tongue in for a second.

"We are from another universe, you know." Jason said with a smile at the quick French kiss.

"Oh, right. Well, we're playing 'Truth or Dare'." Jaden said with a smile and a blush at the French kiss.

"Re ger hu mkj ol." Jaden swore in an alien tongue.

"What the devil did he say?" Chazz asked confused.

"JASON! How many times have I told you not to say things like that!" Jordi scolded.

"Sorry, Jord. I was just remembering the dare you made me do when we were kids." Jason said with a sheepish grin.

"Oh. Well, I-I-I guess that is sufficient enough reason to swear like that." Jordi said with a blush appearing on her face.

"What did you dare him to do, Jordi?" Alexis asked now curious as to what would make the girl blush.

"I kind of dared him to streak the football game during homecoming. Of course, I meant it as a joke but as it turns out Jason here has Asperger's Syndrome and he took the dare literally." Jordi said her face growing hotter and becoming redder by the second.

"You're kidding. Oh man, that had to be rich." Alexis said with a small chuckle.

"It wasn't rich to the players or the spectators even though it made one of them a hundred thousand dollars richer." Jason said with a wry grin.

"Are we just going to listen to your disturbing stories or are we going to resume the game?" Zane asked snapping everything back to the present.

"Resume the game!" Everyone shouted including the three newcomers.

"Mind if I go?" Noel asked as she settled down.

"Sure!" Jaden said with a big grin on his face.

"Bro, you still got that electric guitar that mom and dad gave you?" Noel asked Jason.

"Yeah I still do, but it's changed a lot over the years. Why?" Jason asked wary of his little sister.

"Jas, truth or dare?" Noel asked innocently as she changed the subject.

"Dare." Jason said only now he was confused.

"I dare you to play your most favorite song of all time." Noel said with a smirk.

Jason smiled as he looked up at the portal, which was a lot smaller now, and whistled. A bird of some sort dropped through it, cawed, and then transformed into a guitar. He grabbed it when it came within his reach, placed the strap over his shoulders, and played a riff that wasn't familiar to the gang but was familiar to Jordi and Noel. The he started to sing a song that wasn't familiar at all to the gang except to him.

_Iron birds of fortune_

_Adrift above the skies_

_Cloudy Revelations_

_Unseen by naked eyes_

_Flying tools of torment_

_Will penetrate the sphere_

_Erupt the rock of ages_

_Bringing final fear_

_Instruments of destruction_

_Tools of powerplays_

_It's a violent eruption_

_Existence drips away_

_What it really matter_

_When nothing really counts_

_Grave eternal darkness_

_When drained of every ounce_

_And when the nightmare's over_

_The final from the storm_

_To dust of all creation_

_To ashes we transform_

_Instruments of destruction_

_Tools of powerplays_

_It's a violent eruption_

_Existence drips away_

When Jason started to play the guitar solo, everyone was watching spellbound at the way Jason's fingers flew over the strings. Jordi smiled at the way everyone was looking at him; this was the same reaction she had when Jason played at her birthday party over the summer. He sang, of course, **Before it's too late** by the Goo Goo Dolls.

_Instruments of destruction_

_Tools of powerplays_

_It's a violent eruption_

_Existence drips away_

_Instruments of destruction_

_Tools of powerplays_

_It's a violent eruption_

_Existence drips away_

_Instruments of destruction_

_Tools of powerplays_

_It's a violent eruption_

Existence drips away

_Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh!_

When Jason was done playing the song, everyone cheered. The girls started to whistle which made Jason's face start to redden. Mindy ran up to him and kissed him on the lips. Jordi eyes flashed with jealousy and she screamed at Mindy.

"MINDY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" Jordi shouted jealous

"Your boyfriend?!?!?!? I thought he was single." Mindy cried out in shock.

"Whoops, guess I should've mentioned that minor detail. Sorry Mindy." Jason said as he rubbed his head.

"Hey Jas, what's the name of the song that you just sang?" Jaden asked.

"'Instruments of Destruction' by N.R.G. Don't ask me what the letters mean because I have no idea." Jason replied.

Everyone was glad that Jason and the two girls had dropped in for a visit but they will soon find out how high tensions can rise when they are around. They will also see just how good Jason is at the game.


	9. Return of the Closet

Everyone was gathered around in a circle including Yubel who came down from the rafters but she stayed away from Alexis and Jaden. Jason, his sister, and his girlfriend were close to them. Jason had noticed the past events without being informed. He saw that Jaden had been in the closet with Yubel and Blair, but not with Alexis. So this turn he decided to change that.

"My turn, I think." Jason said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it is your turn, Jason." Chazz said as he crossed his arms.

"Jason, please don't make any of us do something stupid." Noel pleaded.

"Sis, you worry too much. Alright, Jaden. Truth or Dare?" Jason said with a laugh.

"Dare." Jaden said with his chest puffed out.

"I dare you to be locked in the closet with Alexis for, oh, how does three and a half hours sound?" Jason said with a smile.

"Jeez, what's with me and the closet lately?" Jaden said with a shake of his head.

"I don't know, Jaden. But at least it isn't with Blair or Yubel this time." Alexis said with a laugh.

"There is one thing you can't do." Jason said before they had gone into the closet.

"What's that?" Jaden asked as he turned his head.

"The birds and the bees." Jason said simply.

Jaden and Alexis look at Jason with bewilderment on their faces. When they finally understood what Jason was getting at, they both threw some pillows at him, which he batted away like they were flies. Jason just grinned like crazy while Alexis and Jaden go into the closet.

"Hey Jas. What are the birds and the bees?" Chazz asked.

"Wha-? No one's told you about it?" Jason replied with shocked look on his face.

"No." Chazz said with a shake of his head.

Jason looks at the group in amazement. He mentioned toward Chazz and mouthed 'is he for real?'. Everyone shook his or her head also in complete amazement.

"Well, I guess the best way to put it is in a question. What do people do after they get married?" Jason asked the raven-haired boy.

"They have sex." Chazz stated.

"CHAZZ!" Everyone shouted.

"What? What I do?" Chazz asked confused.

"So much for this story being kid-friendly." Jason grumbled as he placed his hand on his forehead.

"Chazz, the author doesn't know how young the readers are. So he wanted to make this story kid-friendly but now you've just shot that idea to hell." Blair said.

"BLAIR!" Everyone cried.

"What!?!?!?!" Blair asked.

"What am I to do with you guys?" a voice said form the air.

"Oh, slag. It's the author. Way to go guys." Jason said as he shook his head.

"Well, I guess it time that I did something that fits the teenage mind anyway." The author said.

"So you're going to make us swear and stuff?" Chazz asked with a hopeful look in his eyes

"Yes, but to a limited degree. And no, I won't let you do it with Alexis." The author said quickly.

"Aw, come on!" Chazz yelled to the air.

"Same goes for you two as well." The author said ignoring Chazz.

"Who, us?" Yubel said acting innocently.

"Yeah, you talking to us?" Blair asked also acting.

"Don't even try being cute. Remember, I can have another portal written that can take you to the moon. Or I can take you out of this story permanently but I think maybe making you listen to 'baby, hit me one more time' is a just punishment." The Author said sternly.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Blair & Yubel screamed in horror.

"Then deal with the new restrictions I've placed. Now that I'm done you may proceed." The author said.

After the author spoke, they all turned back and faced each other. Chazz, Blair, and Yubel looked crestfallen about not getting laid by the one they love.

"Man, the author is one A-hole." Chazz muttered quietly.

Unluckily for them, the author heard.

"I heard that, Chazz." The author growled.

Sound speakers appeared on the wall of Jaden's room and started blasting out "Baby, hit me one more time." Jason, Noel and Jordi calmly reached into their pockets and brought out their I-Pods, plugged in their headphones and began listening to their favorite music. Chazz and the rest of the gang searched frantically for their portable players only to discover that they had vanished into thin air. The closet was soundproofed so Jaden and Alexis didn't even hear it.

"Hey, Jaden?" Alexis asked.

"What, Lex?" Jaden answered.

"I think the others are pounding on the door to the closet." Alexis said as she turned to the door.

"It's probably Chazz, Yubel, or Blair trying to stop us from making out." Jaden said with his face darkening in anger.

"You may be right." Alexis said with a shrug.

Jaden and Alexis snuggle closer and kissed.

Alexis moaned when Jaden kissed her and thought, _OMG, Jaden and I are finally alone together. But I'm going to keep my promise to Atticus. No sex until I'm married. _

They broke the kiss for some air and Alexis got an idea in her head.

"Jaden, could you, um, close your eyes and turn around for a quick second?" Alexis asked nervous.

"Why, Lexi?" Jaden asked confused.

"I kind of what to show you something. But I want it to be a surprise to you." Alexis said still nervous.

The statement made Jaden inwardly panic. At the thought of Atticus beating him up.

"You're not going to get undressed Lex, are you?" Jaden asked the panic in his voice.

"No, Jaden. I'm not going to. And why are you so pale?" Alexis asked concerned.

"Because I'm worried about what Atticus will do if he finds out." Jaden said with a big gulp.

"Don't worry about Atticus. He knows about the deal I made with Jason and he knows about the deal you made with Jason as well. Now turn around and no peeking." Alexis said firmly.

Jaden did as he was told and turned around, closing his eyes. Alexis worked quickly, unbuttoning her jacket only at the top, revealing her cleavage. She smiled at herself for such a good idea she had. She turned to Jaden and spoke.

"Jaden, can you turn onto you back? But don't look. At least not yet." Alexis said in a flirty voice.

"Lexi, what are you planning? Do I need to do something that you are doing?" Jaden asked still facing away from Alexis.

"No, you don't need to do what I'm doing. But please turn onto you back or do I have to it forcibly Mr. Yuki?" Alexis said in an annoyed tone.

Jaden complied and got on to his back, his eyes still closed. Alexis placed herself so that she was on top of Jaden and made it so that he saw her cleavage first.

"Okay, Jaden. You can look." Alexis whispered into his ear.

When Jaden opened his eyes, he was stunned to see Alexis's blazer opened at the top revealing her cleavage. After he tore his eyes to meet hers, he licked his lips uncomfortably.

"Uh…was this what you were planning, Lex?" Jaden asked nervously

"Of course, what did you think I wanted to show you?" Alexis asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"W-w-well, I thought…" Jaden stammered.

Alexis put her finger on his lips. She then brought her lips to meet Jaden's. She wrapped her arms around Jaden's neck and drew him even closer to her. Jaden placed his arm around her waist, which made her draw into his full embrace. When the two broke for another breath of air, Jaden remembered that when he kissed Alexis the first time, she had her tongue move into his mouth.

He thought shamefully, _I didn't even return the French kiss to her._

Now as he looked at her, he thought it as the perfect time to return the favor.

"Alexis?" Jaden asked.

"Hmm?" Alexis replied as she laid her head on Jaden's shoulder.

"Remember when we first kissed due to Sy's dare?" Jaden continued.

"Yeah." Alexis said in a dreamy state as she remembered.

"Did I return the kiss you gave me?" Jaden questioned.

"Of course you returned the kiss." Alexis said as she looked up at the Slifer king

"No. Not the normal one. The _special _kiss that you gave me." Jaden said putting an emphasis on special.

"Oh! No, you didn't return that kiss." Alexis said with realization.

"Well, I hope this makes up for it." Jaden said as he licked his lips.

Jaden leaned toward Alexis and pressed his lips against hers. He snaked his tongue over her mouth but she already had her mouth open. Jaden then moved his tongue into her mouth and he heard her moan in pleasure at the kiss. Her tongue then wrapped around his and they both leaned against each other, tongues wrapped around each other.

_Oh man. I hope Atticus forgives Lexi and me for doing this. _He thought.

~Outside the closet~

Atticus and the gang were knocked out when Jason looked at the time. The three and a half hours were up so that meant that Alexis and Jaden should've come out by now. But the door remained closed for some reason. He looked at Noel and Jordi who raised their eyebrows questionably.

"Shouldn't they come out now? It has been three and a half hours since they went in there." Jason muttered to himself.

"Shouldn't we check on them? After all they might have done IT." Noel asked scared for Jaden and Alexis.

"I hope not. The author will be displeased if that has happened." Jordi said sweat dropping.

The door squeaked opened but then stopped as it hit Aster's body. Jason, seeing what was wrong with the door, picked up Aster's out cold body and placed him in a heap upon Zane. The door swung open so fast that Jaden toppled out.

"Yikes!" Jaden shouted as he somersaulted out of the closet, stopping only when he hit the wall.

"Jaden! Are you okay?" Alexis asked as she poked her head out of the closet.

"Yeah, I'm fine, babe." Jaden groaned out as he sat up.

"Ummm… Lexi? You've got a problem upstairs." Jordi said pointing.

Alexis looks bewildered until she looks down at her chest. Realizing that Jason was the only boy, aside from Jaden, awake, she quickly buttoned her top shirt and did it just as Jason turned around from untangling Aster.

"About time, you two. I was beginning to think it was a mistake putting you guys in the closet." The different eye colored boy said as he sat down in a chair.

"Yeah, What took you guys so long?" Noel asked as she looked at the two.

"We…uh…got to French kissing and lost track of time." Jaden said with a blush.

"Ah, well, seeing as how you to didn't do IT in there I guess there was no reason for me to worry." Jason with a knowing smile.

"Hey, why is everyone acting like they're sleeping?" Alexis asked

"They aren't sleeping, Alexis. Chazz over there got the Author mad and he started to play 'Baby, hit me one more time' over some sound speakers. They beat themselves against the walls and against each others heads which resulted in them knocking themselves out." Jason explained as he gestured to the knocked out bodies.

"Holy… now we know why they were beating against the closet door. They were trying to get in." Jaden said.

Noel let out a big yawn, which made everyone that was awake turn to her.

"Oh, excuse me. I forgot how portal traveling makes one sleepy." She said with a sheepish smile.

"You know I'm feeling kinda sleepy myself." Jaden said as he looked at the beds longingly.

"You're always tired, Jaden." Alexis said with a laugh.

Suddenly, Alexis let out a yawn equal to Noel's.

"Oops, I guess I'm getting tired too." Alexis said with a sheepish grin.

"What do you say we take a quick nap in the beds?" Jordi suggested.

"I agree. But is it alright if Lex and me share a bed? I mean, we've got limited bedding so I think that four of us may have to share a bed with another." Jaden asked.

"As long as you two don't try anything in there, I think we'll be fine." Jordi said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Jaden, Alexis, Jason, and Noel look at Jordi and shook their heads in amusement. Jason and Jordi climbed into the bottom bunk while Jaden and Alexis climbed into the middle bunk. Noel got the top bunk alone so she settled down and in a little while she was asleep.

"Don't try to get into my pants, Alexis, or I may break up with you before we even have our first date." Jaden said in a joking manner.

"Jaden, you know me better than that. I would never try something like that without your permission. Unless, of course, you're baiting me to get into your pants." Alexis said slyly.

Jaden became red at the comment.

"I'M NOT! Sorry, I didn't mean to shout. No, I'm not trying to bait you." Jaden said while trying to fight his blush and failing.

Alexis giggled at Jaden's reaction and laid her head upon his chest.

_His chest is a lot better than a pillow._ She thought.

Soon they were both steadily breathing with their eyes close. Jason and Jordi looked at one another and smile.

"Now, Jason, don't go running your hand over my body now you hear?" Jordi said in a mock scolding tone.

"Jord, you know me better than that. But I can't guarantee that I will dream and move my hands around. So if I do touch you and you wake up, please forgive me." Jason said defending himself easily.

"Alright, I'll forgive you if you're sleepwalking. But if it happens to be different, then consider us over." Jordi said as she looked at her boyfriend.

"No, no, Jordi! Come back! I can't live without you!" Jason said with an impression of Archie Andrews.

Jordi giggled at the impersonation of Archie Andrews as she placed her head on top of Jason's chest.

_Jason, you always make me laugh. I hope that your sleepwalking doesn't end us._ She thought to herself.

Jason looks at his girlfriend and smiles to himself.

_Jord, you don't know how much you mean to me._ He thought.

Both of them were drifting off to dream world when Jason got a feeling that the next dare will make all the girls except Yubel hate Harrington.


End file.
